Girl on Fire
by PinkBlossom4
Summary: A songfic featuring "Girl on Fire" by, Arshad.


**Girl on Fire**

"**They don't own me****  
****I'm not a piece in their game****  
****Can't control me****  
****They're the only ones to be blamed****  
****I'll never breakdown****  
****I won't give up this fight****  
****I'll give them nothing****  
****Nothing Nothing****  
****ohhh ohhh"**

I sit here staring out the window of the Training Center roof and I try to wrap my mind around how I am going to survive the next couple of weeks. I have little hope of winning, but I want to win, or die, on my own terms. I don't want to be a piece in their games.

I tell Katniss I don't want them to own me. She doesn't really understand my thoughts because she has Prim to think of.

Why did the girl I've been in love with for years have to be in the Games with me? The odds are _not_in my favor. I decided when I heard my name called, after Katniss volunteered for her sister, that I would get her home. This Capitol can't control me or break me down. Someday they will pay for their crimes. Until then, I will never give up fighting and I'll give them nothing of me.

"**Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her fire****  
****Her flames are surrounding me now****  
****As we watch as they light up the sky****  
****We must stand up and fight****  
****Cause this love is not a game to me****  
****We'll survive****  
****And start an uprising****  
****You can ignite (you can ignite)****  
****Stand and fight (stand and fight)****  
****Don't cave in (don't cave in)****  
****So Let the Games begin****  
****Oh, oh"**

When I heard Katniss call my name, I thought it was just a dream, or a hallucination brought on by fever. I hoped she would try and find me after the announcement.

When she helped me clean up and when she saw how bad my leg looked, I thought she was adorable how embarrassed she got and how squeamish she was. She usually acts so tough. I saw a new side of her, her purity, and it made me love her even more.

She helped me up and we slowly made it to a cave. I was so glad because I was about to pass out from the pain.

Later, we sat in the cave trying to get warm, when the Capitol anthem rang out and we saw the tributes faces light up the sky. Then there was an announcement of a feast the next day. I needed medicine for my leg or I was going to die, but I would not let Katniss go alone. We argued about it for a bit.

Then, she kissed me. It was an amazing kiss. I could feel her flames surround me and I loved her even more than I thought possible. I was hooked. I just wished she felt the same way and wasn't acting for the cameras. Though, this kiss didn't feel forced or staged, this felt real.

I thought later that night that we must stand up and fight to live, because this love I have for Katniss is not a game to me. We must survive and start a war with this horrendous place.

Together, we can ignite the flames of war. All we must do is stand and fight. Let the games begin!

**"Notice me cause I've been here all along****  
****I've been waiting****  
****Since you sang me your song****  
****It's our moment to turn things around****  
****And show them something****  
****With nothing, With nothing****  
****And now our star-crossed love has materialized****  
****We've locked our fate right here right now"**

I wish I could yell out to her "Notice me! I've been here all along!" I've been here since she sang with that amazing voice. These games are a chance to show them something new, show them we are nothing.

When Katniss and I heard we can't both win, we were devastated. We should've known. We decided that we would not go home alone. So, she pulled out the nightlock and gave me some. This is the moment for us to turn things around; our star-crossed lovers show is materializing. We've locked our fate right here, right now.

Just as we were about to bite into the berries Claudius yelled "Stop! Congratulations, winners of the 74th Hunger Games!" We spit them out immediately. Luckily, none of the poison got in our systems.

**"She doesn't know****  
****The effect she can have****  
****No she, (no she) doesn't know (doesn't know)****  
****The effect she can have"**

Through the Reaping, training, interviews, and the Games I've seen how amazing she is. She has such an effect on people, especially on me, and she doesn't even know it. She started this rebellion that is now beginning to happen. She's their Mockingjay, their symbol of hope. She may never truly know how much she is loved, by me and the rebels of Panem.


End file.
